Hybrid machines and vehicles may include an internal combustion engine in addition to electrical energy power, storage and drive components which may work independently, simultaneously, cooperatively, and/or integrally to supply power to a drive system to propel the machine. Although such hybrid propulsion machines and vehicles may provide reduced emissions and higher fuel economy in comparison to traditional machines and vehicles powered exclusively by an internal combustion engine, hybrid vehicles and machines may present a variety of limitations, drawbacks, and challenges. In particular, hybrid vehicles and propulsion machines may be characterized by higher costs and complexity. In addition, although hybrid machines and vehicles may provide reduced emissions and higher fuel economy in comparison to traditional machines and vehicles powered exclusively by an internal combustion engine, the operation of many hybrid machines and vehicles nonetheless may utilize an internal combustion engine, and thus may at least in part be dependent upon the consumption and combustion of fuels such as fossil fuels, as well as the attendant constraints and inefficiencies related thereto. Furthermore, the practical and widespread utilization and implementation of hybrid technology as well as demands for increased efficiency, power output, and/or operational features and functionalities may be confounded by various limitations of the systems and components of existing hybrid machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,000 (the '000 patent) to Dauksis, discloses a hybrid internal combustion engine and electrical motor ground vehicle propulsion system. In the system, a fluid is first heated in an internal combustion engine cylinder water jacket and then converted to its gaseous phase in a double walled manifold enshrouding the exhaust manifold. The gas then turns a turbine, exits to a condenser where the gas is condensed to a liquid, and then the fluid is returned to a radiator to await the next cycle. The turbine is rotatably connected to a generator which produces electrical energy when the turbine turns. This electrical energy is used to charge a bank of batteries. The bank of batteries is used to supply an electrical motor which may be used as a complimentary or alternate source of propulsion for a ground vehicle.
The present disclosure is directed to mitigating or eliminating one or more of the drawbacks discussed above.